Does He Ever Get the Girl?
by CantStopWontStop
Summary: One-shot about Oliver Wood wanting to be with his best friend, Katie Bell. Does he ever get the girl? Songfic to a Dashboard Confessional song.


(I'm so sorry that I haven't updated "Oblivious" in a little while, but we were part of that big Ohio power-outage and were without power for a week. I'm still going over chapter 5, so I hope this one-shot will do for now.

The song is "This Ruined Puzzle" by Dashboard Confessional. This story is just about Katie and Oliver hooking up, nothing dramatic or anything. Read and review.)

"Smile!"

Katie Bell and Oliver Wood stood for one last photograph together. After the camera flashed, Katie hugged him quickly and hurried off to find her other friends.

"So," Angelina Johnson said, standing next to Oliver. "We're all graduated now."

Oliver nodded and Angelina followed his eyes across the room towards Katie. "Oliver, you left school last year, and still didn't say a thing to her. Why don't make a new start and tell her?"

"What are you talking about?" Oliver asked, pretending to be confused.

"Come on, Oliver, you know."

"And _you_ know that we're just best friends and it's not like that between us. I only came today to see you all graduate."

"But you wish it were more, don't you?"

Oliver sighed. "You know I do," he said. "But we've been best friends since I was five."

"So?" Angelina asked. "You still have plenty of time."

Oliver shook his head. "It's like trying to capture smoke, Angelina," he said. "It's impossible."

_This ruined puzzle is beige with the pieces_

_All face down, so the placing goes slowly._

_The pictures of anything other than it's_

_Meant to be._

"And I guess we'll go our separate ways," Oliver continued as he watched Katie smile for another picture. "She wants to be a Healer, I'm playing for Puddlemere United. And I've wanted to be with her since I was nine, and haven't killed myself yet."

_But the hours, they creep, the patterns repeat._

_Don't be concerned. You know I'll be fine on my own. _

_I never said, "Don't go." _

"But you could at least tell her, couldn't you?" Angelina asked. Oliver nodded.

"I am." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a sheet of parchment. "I'm going to slip this letter in her diary that she's always writing in."

Angelina smiled. "She'd like that."

_I've written a note. It's pressed between pages that you've_

_Marked to find your way back._

_It says, "Does he ever get the girl?"_

"You know," Angelina said. "We always thought it'd be the two of you."

"Who do you mean by 'we'?"

"Alicia, the twins, me…...... everybody," Angelina responded.

"Oh."

"I guess it was hard, watching her date other guys."

Oliver nodded. "But I guess it's my own fault. I never did anything about it, even if I spent my whole seven years here at Hogwarts single."

"And yet a lot of girls hated Katie anyway, because she was always hanging out with you."

Oliver nodded. "But they didn't need to hate her," he said. "Because she never wanted me anyway."

_But what if the pages stay pressed, the chapters unfinished,_

_The stories too dull to unfold?_

_Does he ever get the girl?_

**3 Years Later**

Oliver tossed his bag on the floor and fell back onto the couch. His flat was silent, no sound of anything but his own breathing.

He hadn't seen Katie in over a month. Traveling on the team got in the way and Katie was working as a top Healer at St. Mungo's Hospital. They'd kept their friendship together, but it seemed more drawn out with each day that passed.

_This basement's a coffin. I'm buried alive._

_I'll die in here just to be safe. I'll die in here just to be safe._

'_Cause you're gone, I got nothing and you're off with barely a sigh. _

_I never said, "Goodbye."_

Katie opened up her trunk. "Where is it?" she muttered to herself. She pulled out her school robes and a couple spellbooks. Continuing to search, she came across a leather-bound book. It was her diary. She opened it and smiled as she began reading her memories. She turned to the last page, which was dated May 31, the day she graduated.

_I've written a note. It's pressed between pages that you've_

_Marked to find your way back. _

_It says, "Does he ever get the girl?"_

A sheet of parchment slipped out and fluttered to the floor. Katie curiously picked it up and began to read it. She exhaled slowly as she finished reading the faded sheet of parchment and smiled to herself.

_I've written a note. It's pressed between pages that you'll _

_Read if you're so inclined._

_It says, "Does he ever get the girl?"_

Katie checked her watch and shut the trunk, stuffing the note in her pocket. She took once last glance at the room before apparating.

Oliver opened the door and smiled. "Katie!" he exclaimed. Katie looked up at him, her eyes wide. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out the letter and held it out to him.

"I found this, just now," she said. Oliver took the sheet of parchment from her and unfolded it, reading what he'd written 3 years ago. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" Katie asked softly.

"I don't know," Oliver replied. "I couldn't."

_The hours, they creep, the patterns repeat. _

_Don't be concerned. You know I'll be fine on my own._

_I never said, "Don't go."_

"Why not?" Katie asked.

"Because I never thought I could get you."

_Does he ever get the girl?_

Katie's eyes softened as they met Oliver's. She took the letter from him and shoved it back in her pocket. She took one step towards him, threw her arms around him, and kissed him.


End file.
